gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:G-man./A Few Words to New Users
I have noticed that a lot of new users are appearing on the wiki, I do not know of their intentions, but here is what I have to say to the starting users. Rules: The first thing you should do before editing or chatting should be to read the rules! I know that some of you will not click the link so I will paste in the basics, "Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #''Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language.'' #''When editing other people's work, don't make major changes without their permission.'' #''Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission.'' #''Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted.'' #''This Wiki is an English Wiki, please only speak English.'' #''Do not feed the trolls or, without naming names, anyone who comes here simply to troll. Do not reply to their comment saying "OMG ADMINS BAN NOW!ONE1!11!" This only gives the troll(s) attention, which they crave. They come simply to mess with us by using vulgar language, spamming and vandalizing pages. Ignore them and inform an admin.'' #''If you wish to make a major change to someones fan creation/guild/group page please contact them before doing so.'' #''You may not take another user's page away from them without their permission. It is unfair to the creator for someone to claim ownership of their page just because they're not there to stop them."'' Another thing to point out is the 100 edits to chat rule. You must have 100 edits in total to chat, 50 must be mainspace edits (edits on pages). For this wiki to prosper we must have active editors, rather than people that just chat all day and do not edit. Editing Editing is the sole purpose responsible for wiki's growing and expanding. Many complain that there isn't anything to edit, when in reality, there are endless possiblilites. Here is a comment by a contributor a while back, "I dont chat. But 100 edits? Thats a freaking lot. Thats like 24 hours worth of major edits no one except ppl who this is their hoby or job have time for that!!!!" 100 edits are easy to make, there are users on this wiki that have thousands of edits. If you can't think of anything to edit, check out this page. Suggestions Many users have suggestions to rules and other aspects of the wiki, but do not post them in the best way. Complaint blogs go nowhere. If you have a suggestion, leave it here, at The Seve Seas Court. If your idea gets enough support votes, you may create a community vote blog. If it gets enough supports there, your suggestion has been taken! Pages that Should be Blogs Creating random, way off-topic and pages that basically are spam should not be made. If you have something to make similar to that, it should be made a blog. All you have to do is go to your userpage, click on the Blogs tab, then click on "Create Blog Post". If you have created a page that veers off-topic, you may see a comment with this template in it, If that is the case, please follow the instructions on the template or it may be deleted. If you can not make it a blog an admin might do so for you. Category:Blog posts